Andere Vibora
Appearance Andere Vibora is a lean man, standing 6'1" and is wearing the traditonal Arrancar outfit. He wears a white and black overcoat that has a cross motif located on the inner collar of the coat. He has jet black hair which extends into a long ponytail towards the back. His eyes are a deep crimson-red color, and he has a stern face. Personality Andere is an arrogant man, believing his own strength is absolute. He sees the world as something that is cruel, and heartless, and wants to prove it by becoming the ruler of it all. Though he seems cold and ruthless, he can be seen in a different light by the members of the Espada and their fraccion. He thinks of each of them as his brothers. He shows a great deal of his drive comes from this idea. He fights with the motivation of protecting his palace and his fellow Arrancar. Resurrección - Serpiente del infierno '' 'Appearance' To release his sword, Andere stabs his sword into the ground. As he speaks the command, a large explosion erupts around him. He appears in his Ressurreccion, covered in snake-like scales with small fangs, about three inches long, just barely protruding from his mouth. He grows a tail, about 2 meters long from his tailbone. In this form, he still fights with a sword, but it is made of reishi, and can appear in his hand at will. 'Innate Ability' ''Recuperacion del Infierno: Andere's personal form of high speed regeneration. When used, Andere's body glows green, and his wounds begin to heal. Andere can also materialize this ability using his own life energy, to use it on others. It takes the form of a ball of green reishi that comes out of Andere's palm and is absorbed in the targets body to gift them his regenerative capabilities temporarily. These effects are much slower than Andere's, but just as effective. If he uses this ability to heal, the passive healing lasts for five then cools down for four turns. 'Release Command' Frustra y Niega Serpiente del Infierno! 'Abilities' ''Enhanced Recuperacion del Infierno: He maintains this power in ressurreccion, but he cannot use it on others. The ability is completely internalized, which increases it's effectiveness on himself. ''Maldicion del Infierno:' ' When anyone comes within 20 meters of him, they start to feel the effects of his power. They start to get disoriented and nothing apparent happens to them, but when they start trying to move, they realize their movements have become sluggish, and uncomfortable. They're body is unable to move the same as it can outside the radius. Bones feel weak, and muscles feel heavy, blood even feels thicker. This area of effect aura lasts for four turns, and cools down for 5 EKL: 34 ''Mordedura de Serpiente: '' Andere releases a large viper-shaped beam of energy from his blade. The viper flies out, unhinging it's jaw, and clamping down on the opponent. When it clamps down, it causes a massive explosion. Andere controls this snake with his will, and can direct it as his target. Once the explosion happens, the blade returns to it's original state. Stats {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"| Stats ! scope="col"|Sealed ! scope="col"|Resurrección ! scope="col"|Segunda Etapa |- |Hankou |24 |24 |24 |- |Reiryoku |24 |27 |28 |- |Hakuda |1 |1 |1 |- |Seijuu |25 |28 |29 |- |Bukijuu |13 |15 |15 |- |Hoho |24 |24 |26 |- |Points Earned | | |11 |-} Custom Cero Stage 1: Color: Green Name: Cero Muerte Stage 2: Lightning Element Stage 3: Special ability: Split. Stage 4: The split cero takes the form of two snakes, one, an anaconda, the other a cobra.* Stage 5: Special Ability: 1.Binding Cero/Rapid Fire/Double Charge x2 When Andere fires Cero Muerte, the 2 snakes fire out, and the anaconda-like cero moves ahead of the cobra and binds the opponent. The cobra then comes through and strikes the opponent. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada